debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia Boss (A Hat in Time)
Summary The Mafia Boss (mæfɪə bɒs) is the leader of the Mafia of Cooks, ruler of Mafia Town, and the second boss in A Hat In Time. He is found in the throne room of Mafia HQ, and is fought in the HQ's theater. His face can be found drawn on various walls in Mafia Town, sometimes vandalized, presumably by Mustache Girl. Later he appears on Hat Kid's ship as a jar full of purple goo, two eyeballs, has a mustache stuck on it and still wearing his hat. He says after his defeat, Mustache Girl made good on her threats of mashing his remains into a jar. He then demands Hat Kid give him her body to replace his. However she refuses, and he instead sells Hat Kid a badge that will help her track relics. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher, Low 2-C with Time Pieces Name: Mafia Boss, true name unknown Origin: A Hat in Time Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Mentions he hasn't seen time pieces for over a hundred years) Classification: Mafia, Boss of Mafia Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Can harm Hat Kid), Macrocosmic level+ with Time Pieces (In possession of a time piece. The time pieces can rewrite the timeline into an alternate reality. Mustache Girl with it's powers created a realm with stars and nebulae) Dimensionality: 3-D, possibly 4-D with Time Pieces Travel Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Moves fast enough to make it hard for Hat Kid to dodge) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Can tag Hat Kid) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with Cleavers, Dozens of Meters with Charges and throwing Cleavers, Macrocosmic+ with Time Pieces Powers and Abilities: |-|Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Uses Cleavers in combat), Immortality (Type 6. Can live with his organs crushed and while in a jar), Electricity Manipulation (Shoots out electrical blast), Telekinesis (Shown here), Statistics Amplification (Via mega charge), Rage Power, Reactive Evolution (Should scale to his mafia goons who after getting hit by Hat Kid twice adapt to her attacks), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Resistance to Cosmic Radiations & Extreme Colds (Should scale to his mafia goons who can speak and float in space just fine) |-|With Time Pieces= Reality Warping, Teleportation (Mustache Girl showed to teleport around during her boss fight), Spatial Manipulation, Burrowing (Mustache Girl burrows underground during her boss fight), Time Manipulation (Can stop and reverse time), Time Travel (The Conductor states how he was going to use the time pieces to return back to the one year he lost a movie trophy and reclaim it), Energy Manipulation & Technological Manipulation (Time Pieces are the fuel for Hat Kid's ship, it also restores power to deactivated parts of the ship), Memory Manipulation (Can make time rifts based off the memories and backstory of characters), Law Manipulation (Time Rifts made by time pieces have their own sets of rules), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can get out of the time rifts via the time piece), Space-Time Manipulation, & BFR (Time pieces can create rifts in space-time which are outside of the reality), Shockwave Generation (Creates shockwaves upon landing), Darkness Manipulation (Throws time pieces that cause black shadow lines), Explosion Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Forcefield Creation (Created a forcefield that made Hat Kid unable to harm her), Energy Projection (Shoots purple beams), Light Manipulation (The time piece completely lightened up Snatcher's dark realm) Standard Equipment: 2 Cleavers, Time Piece Intelligence: Genius (Leads the mafia and runs mafia town.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin:' Takes his 2 cleavers and spins around in a fast motion back and forth. *'Super/Mega Charge:' Seemingly calls down lightning to hit Hat Kid with multiple electric attacks, shoots them out faster with mega charge. *'Cleaver Throw:' Jumps into the background and throws his cleavers to either side of the arena. They will each hover there until he tries to jump on Hat Kid. *'Mafia Ball:' Call a large number of Mafia together, have them form the Mafia Ball, and ride along the stage on top of the ball trying to squish Hat Kid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:A Hat in Time Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Weapon User Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Burrowing Characters Category:Time Users Category:Memory Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Technology Users Category:Law Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Light Users Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans